omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenma Yato
Character Synopsis The Leader of the Yatsukahagi, Tenma Yato (formally known as Ren Fuji in the past) has vowed to protect the remnants of the Fifth Heaven's World no matter the cost. His tenacity allowed him to hold off Hajun's Law, preventing it from completing and destroying all of existence for 8000 years. After the fall of his comrades, Tenma Tokoyo would use her Law to sacrifice herself alongside her companions to bring Yato to his peak. This would be followed by a challenge from Habaki, who manages to win through the use of Tumor Mandala, resulting in Yato's death and thus allowing Hajun to complete his Law. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A Verse: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Name: Tenma Yato, formerly Ren Fuji Gender: Male Age: 8,000+ Classification: Hadou God, God of Mugen Daiguren Jigoku, Leader of the Yatsukahagi Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 10), Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop (Capable of even stopping time in the Throne, which lacks any concept of time), Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Acausality, Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Resurrection, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, can completely negate change with the Time Armor, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence in his own territory), Summoning (Can summon the Physical Manifestation of his Law) Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (To even the weakest Hadou God with 1 Taikyoku, a hyperdimensional object such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool, the source of his power, Taikyoku, is responsible for the existence of all reality, including dimensional space itself; additionally, Tenma Yato, at his peak, has 100 Taikyoku, putting him above past his previous power and above all other Hadou Gods sans Hajun) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Ability: Irrelevant Striking Ability: Metaversal Class Durability: Metaverse Level (The nature of the Time Armor makes him extremely hard to damage, as any damage done to him will simply be ignored) Stamina: Limitless Range: Metaversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eine Faust Overture:' (Beginning of the Ephemeral Moment) Ren’s Gudou Briah, his desire being “I want to experience this moment of eternity”. When it activates, Yato is capable of accelerating time for himself in order to amplify his speed in each passing second. *'Res Novae - Also Sprach Zarathustra:' The manifestation of Tenma Yato's Law from when he was Ren Fuji, “I want to enjoy this moment forever”. After activation, time, in all levels of existence, are completely frozen, even in areas where time in all its forms does not exist. Through an extension known as “Time Armor”, Yato is also capable of completely negating change, making all damage done to him effectively null unless the opponent's power outright exceeds his own. The Time Armor even allowed him to halt Hajun’s Law from being completed for over 8,000 years, only stopping because of his own death (Albeit Hajun was significantly weakened due to having absorbed a vast quantity of souls and was not paying any mere attention to his existence). **'Sequere Naturam:' An ability previously used by Mercurius. Sequere Naturam gathers thousands upon thousands of stars condensed into a single blast, powerful enough to atomize Atziluth Gods from the inside. **'Kamunagara:' The physical manifestation of a Hadou God's Law, existing as a universe within them. Tenma Yato's takes the form of a Nāga. *'Res Novae - Also Sprach Zarathustra:' The manifestation of Tenma Yato's Law from when he was Ren Fuji, “I want to enjoy this moment forever”. After activation, time, in all levels of existence, are completely frozen, even in areas where time in all its forms does not exist. Through an extension known as “Time Armor”, Yato is also capable of completely negating change, making all damage done to him effectively null unless the opponent's power outright exceeds his own. The Time Armor even allowed him to halt Hajun’s Law from being completed for over 8,000 years, only stopping because of his own death (Albeit Hajun was significantly weakened due to having absorbed a vast quantity of souls and was not paying any mere attention to his existence). *'Sequere Naturam:' An ability previously used by Mercurius. Sequere Naturam gathers thousands upon thousands of stars condensed into a single blast, powerful enough to atomize Atziluth Gods from the inside. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Light Novel Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Time Benders Category:Psychics Category:Leaders Category:Yatsukahagi Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Space Benders Category:Information Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Ressurection Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Summoners